


December 22, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We ran errands. We just ate lunch,'' Supergirl said to Amos in Metropolis. She smiled with him. ''What else are we going to do?''





	December 22, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''We ran errands. We just ate lunch,'' Supergirl said to Amos in Metropolis. She smiled with him. ''What else are we going to do?''

Amos began to scowl the minute a villain attacked crowds within a jewelry shop. ''There's your answer.'' He and Supergirl went to protect the crowds.

THE END


End file.
